Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 3 (video game)
The Third Video Game of Series, Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes 3: Legend Of The Gang. Alvin Was Meant To go to A Starship. Consoles Of PS3, Xbox 360, And Nintendo 3DS. Original Premise Idea After Satan is Sealed, And Sentinel Prime Was Destroyed, Zordon of Eltar Sacrificed Themselves. Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor Miller-Jamal Can Find Six of Missing Allies. Then Chipmunks and Chipettes was Allied The Friends, Including Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Frodo Baggins, Leonidas, Jake Sully and Harry Potter, Together Will Destroy The Villains. Then An Evil Main Antagonist Known as Shockwave, Shoots Up The Humans and Wiped out. However, He Met Pharaoh 90 and Comes into its Six Villains, Including Ruber, Doctor Facilier, Spicer Lovejoy, Lyle Wainfleet, Miles Quaritch, and Carl Anheuser. However, Alvin and his Teams can Destroy Shockwave and Pharaoh 90 Once And For All! New Plot The Chipmunks and Chipettes Was Falling into Darkness, and Eventually Survived the Fall, But Then, Strongarm And the Omnibots Completes the New Starship Voyager. When Jeanette Miller-Jamal is Climbing Up to the Deep Space Hangar, But Sometime Happen, Hence, The Heroes was Opening the Starship, Wing Saber and its Heroes Presumably Pushes the Back and Began to Launch. Forwards to The Worlds, Including at Least six of Worlds, To Find Frodo Baggins, A Knight of the Medieval Planet. Alvin Can Holds the Keyblade with Harry Potter to Wipe Out Unversed Gunships and Drones. With that, The Enemies Wipe Out of Knights and Retreat, But Theodore Has Dangerously Gasped. When Heroes Found Frodo and Send to the Starship, Now Alvin and Friends to Search them. Worlds Worlds (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Weapons Soundtracks Voice Cast Voice Cast for Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Events *The Fight On Pandora *Showdown On 2012 Earth / The Great War of 2012 *Battle Of 500 Enemies *Invasion in Russia *Battle of the Decepticons *Shockwave's Plot *Final Battle On Hogwarts *Skirmish Off The Middle-earth *Breakdown Of Olympus Coliseum *The Showdown At Agrabah, Hamunaptra, and Egypt (Again) Magic Summons Summons (Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes) Quotes ALVIN: 'All Right, We Have to do Something To Get Our Team. We Will-- Wait a Minute, I think He Sacrificed itselves.' ELEANOR: 'Why?' THEODORE: 'We Can't Take It Anymore! The Decepticons and Villains Out There!' ALVIN: 'Negative. Zordon of Eltar Sacrificed Themselves, and Satan and Sentinel is Destroyed From a Most End of our Destination! We Need to Help These Allies.' SIMON: 'Wait a Minute! I'm Not Going anywhere, Now We Have to Go to Traverse Town. Hurry!' ALVIN: 'Were On it, But Where can it Be?' Trivia * A Shadow Is Based On House On Haunted Hill, Used A Ghosts Of Heads And A Monstrous Core Named Pharaoh 90. * Characters Of Avatar, 2012, The Princess and The Frog, and Titanic Was Used As a Minor Characters But Rose and Jack Is Absent. Carl Anheuser, Miles Quaritch, Spicer Lovejoy, Lyle Wainfleet, Facilier and Ruber, Are Villains Ruled and Leaded By Shockwave. * Shockwave Appeared In Transformers: Dark of the Moon, But He Was A Villain But He Voiced By Possible Corey Burton Or David Warner Who Voiced Sark In Tron. * The Decepticon Vehicons From Transformers: Prime, Making A Cameo Appearance, But Didn't Appeared In Gameplay form. Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Video games